Sister Swap
by Dracoknight545
Summary: An Age Swap Story. Hanabi Hyuuga, Hinata's younger sister is jealous of her older sister, Hinata. One night Hinata is left in charge while their father is away, Hanabi makes a wish on a shooting star for a bit of fun to help her relief some of the jealousy of her old sister. See what happens when Hanabi's wish come true?
1. Chapter 1: The Wish

**Sister Swap Chapter 1: The Wish**

** Summary: Hanabi Hyuuga, Hinata's younger sister is jealous of her older sister, Hinata. One night Hinata is left in charge while their father is away, Hanabi makes a wish on a shooting star for a bit of fun to help her relief some of the jealousy of her old sister. See what happens when Hanabi's wish come true?**

** Coupling: NarutoxHanabi, a bit of NaruHina**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Hanabi was looking out of her window looking at the stars, she and her sister were home alone this weekend, and their father had put Hinata in charge while he was gone.

Hinata had given the rest of the Hyuuga house a much needed break, Hanabi was red in the face, she was miffed that her father choose Hinata over her, "I am a lot tougher than my sister but dad always treats her better, is it because she is older than me?" thought Hanabi as she finally sighed.

Hanabi was having a confidence problem lately, in the past Hanabi had always beaten her but as time passed, Hinata had become a really powerful kunoichi and her skills greatly improved meanwhile Hanabi hasn't made much progress, "Dad hasn't been training me much, now I just go on trips with him" said Hanabi.

She laid her head down on the ledge of the window; Hanabi saw the stars in the night sky when she noticed a bright star was crossing the sky. Hanabi had heard that if a star crosses your path, your wish will come true, and Hanabi was bored so she thought it would be something she could do for fun, "I wish that I was like my sister" said Hanabi

Suddenly a knock came on Hanabi's door, "come in" said Hanabi and in came Hinata, "Hanabi, it's almost time for bed" said Hinata, "yeah, yeah I know, you don't have to boss me around" said Hanabi, Hinata just giggled and smiled, Hanabi quickly changed into her pjs and hopped into her bed, "good night Hanabi, we'll do something together tomorrow" said Hinata as she closed the door, Hanabi was fast asleep as things were about to change.

Morning came and light of the sun shone through the windows, the light reached to Hanabi's bed and then Hanabi, "oohh... My aching body... My clothes feel so tight" said Hanabi groggily as she slowly rose from her bed she felt sore all over her body.

Hanabi was about to jump off her bed like she usually does but as she turned to the side of her bed, she waited for her legs to hang by the side of her bed but instead her feet touched the ground. 'What?' thought Hanabi, she stood up and was surprised to see that her room was much bigger, 'Why am I doing in Hinata's room?' thought Hanabi, she looked around and saw her family picture, she excepted to see her older sister Hinata in the middle, her father to the right and her mother holding her as a baby but instead she was in the middle!

'Is this a joke!?' thought Hanabi as she began to worry. She was about to walk out of the room when she passed a mirror and froze, Hanabi was startled what she saw she couldn't believe but she needed to confirm it; she turned around and looked into the mirror and she gasped at what she saw, she was much taller than before and her pjs almost don't fit her anymore. Her hair was longer and her face was more matured but the biggest surprise is when she looked down and saw two d-cups breast staring right back at her.

"W-What the heck!?" cried Hanabi, her mind was swirling with confusion and sat down and *rip* a tearing sound was heard Hanabi just sighed. She tried thinking of a plan of what to do when she thought of one, "I know! I'll look though the family documents" said Hanabi and she ran towards the door.

Books, papers and file were scattered across the floor, Hanabi was read book and then closed it, she sighed and remember what she learned, she was born first and was suppose to become the next Hyuuga leader, she grouted from the academy and was on team 8 with Kiba and Shino, she became an Chunin at an early age.

"But isn't this supposed to be... Hinata!" said Hanabi, she had completely forgotten about her sister and she hasn't seen her all morning, "Hinata! Hinata!" cried Hanabi but stop when she heard a small yawn, she turn around and saw a little Hinata holding her pillow and in a nightgown with a bunny rabbit on the front of it.

"Nee-san, what's wrong?" said Hinata, Hanabi was stun but she snapped out of it, "hey Hinata, h-how old are you?" said Hanabi, "oh well I guess about 11 year-old" said Hinata.

_'11 years old?! That how old I am! Well not anymore...'_ thought Hanabi

"Nee-san, are you sure your okay?" said Hinata.

"Oh yeah I am fine! Just fine!" said Hanabi, Hinata smiled. "I going to get some breakfast!" said Hinata, "o-okay!" said Hanabi and Hinata went towards the kitchen.

'If Hinata 11-years old then I must be 16 years old, I am teen!' thought Hanabi, "but how did this happen... wait!" thought Hanabi, she remember last night about how she wished on the star, "that star... it swap me and Hinata ages! My wished came true!" thought Hanabi once she put the pieces together, Hanabi smiled and turned to Hinata.

"Oh this going to be fun!" thought Hanabi as she gave a devilish smile.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

** So that's the first chapter, so mind telling what you like or what should happened next to the Hyuuga sisters in the next chapter. **

** Also sorry if this chapter is short, but before I go I just have an annoucement to make regarding "The Lost Heir of The Land of Whirlpool"'s poll, The result are a combined total between my deviantArt Account, Review and the Poll, and **

**the winner is Ho-oh and Three Beast, runner-up is Lugia and the Titans (I think alot of my readers are fans of Generation 2)**

**Sorry, Keldo-fans, he'll make an appearance in "The Lost Heir"**

**See ya later- Dragonstorm**


	2. Chapter 2: Naruto Appears

**Sister Swapped**

**Chapter 2: Naruto Appears**

**Summary: Hanabi Hyuuga, Hinata's younger sister is jealous of her older sister, Hinata. One night Hinata is left in charge while their father is away, Hanabi makes a wish on a shooting star for a bit of fun to help her relief some of the jealousy of her old sister. See what happens when Hanabi's wish come true?**

** Coupling: NarutoxHanabi, a bit of NaruHina**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Hanabi just smiled at her new "little" sister Hinata, Hinata was eating her breakfast but she was becoming nervous around her "older sister"

"Nee-san, you been acting very weird this morning, are you sure okay?" Said Hinata

"Oh I'm fine I just had a little fever that's all" said Hanabi.

With her new-found age, Hanabi was thinking of what to do but then an evil thought came, "Hinata, why don't you get dress? We might go out today, I'll help" said Hanabi

"O-oh okay nee-san, I am that father and I went shopping to gather!" said Hinata, 'That's probably all that you do' thought Hanabi, the two sister left the kitchen and headed for Hinata's but unaware to both sisters that Hanabi's PJs were slowly beginning to rip.

Hanabi hold her mouth to stop herself from laughing, Hinata's room was colored purple and all scattered around the room were statues of rabbits, stuff bunnies and all short of girly things.

Hinata's room was sincerely the definition of "young innocent naïve girl"; "Pretty cute huh Nee-san?" said Hinata innocently.

"Oh yeah, it's really cute!" said Hanabi holding in her laugh, Hinata just smiled and turned to her drawer. She pulled out some kimonos and looked though them, " no…. no… not that one…. Maybe… oh how about this one?" said Hinata as he picked up the one that she wanted to wear.

Hanabi almost choked on her drool as she kept in her laughter when she saw what Hinata wanted to wear, it was yellowed colored kimono with pink rabbits on it, "what do you think?" said Hinata,

"It fits *giggle* very nice on you *Giggle* pardoned me" said Hanabi as she tried to keep her laughter from bursting out she then left Hinata's room to find a place to let her laughter out, as she walked the ripping on her clothes become more frequent, Hanabi went into her room and then...

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH! Ahahahahahaha….ahahha...Hoo" laughed Hanabi as she let out the pent up laughter.

"Man that was hilarious!" said Hanabi as she got tired of laughing, she calmed down but suddenly she hears a noise coming from outside of the house.

"Hey! Is someone here? Hey!" cried the voice.

"Who is that? No it couldn't be…" said Hanabi, she walked out of her room and headed to the front of the house. Hanabi reached to the door and open it, a blond hair boy stood out on the front of the door, he had whiskers on his face and blue eyes and it was Naruto Uzumaki.

'N-Naruto?! What is he doing here?' thought Hanabi

"Hey is this the Hyuuga place? I am here to tell some girl named Hanabi" said Naruto with a smile.

"Sister? Is there someone here?" said Hinata as she walked out to the room but she soon turn red, "u-Uzumaki-san I-is h-here" said Hinata as she twiddled her fingers.

"Oh who this is; She cute!" said Naruto.

"U-Uzumaki-san called me c-cute!" said Hinata really red now.

_ 'I guess something's don't change…'_ thought Hanabi as she saw the scene.

"Uzumaki-san? Just call me Naruto okay" said Naruto; "Oh o-okay! C-come on in!" said Hinata as she reached for Naruto's hands.

"Hold it!" said Hanabi as she try to stop Hinata but that move made the rip limit break and her entire shirt came apart, showing Hanabi's large cleavage full wide for Naruto to see.

"GAAAAAH!" cried Naruto as a jet stream of blood came out of his nose; Naruto tried to cover it up as fast he could

"N-nee-san!" said Hinata as her nudity made Hinata so red that she fainted to the ground, Naruto stared at Hanabi's breast, "Y-you PREVERT!" shouted Hanabi as she used a Juken attack on Naruto towards his chest.

"Gaaaah!" said Naruto as he was sent into the air and landed face first on the ground. "I-I'm s-sorry…." said Naruto as he recovered from the Juken attack.

Hanabi covered her breast and a small blush was on her face, _'W-what's wrong with me? I should be pissed as hell but I feel more embarrassed!'_ thought Hanabi.

Hinata was laying on the couch in the living room; Naruto and Hanabi were standing in front of the door, Hanabi had wrapped a towel around herself.

"Oh so your Hanabi! You Sensei wanted to tell you that she, Kiba and Shino will be on a mission for a while and they wanted me to tell you" said Naruto.

"Fine" said Hanabi still angry and embarrassed about earlier

"Hey I'm really sorry about what happen, here!" apologized Naruto as an idea come to the blonde's empty head.

Naruto took off his jacket and gave it to Hanabi; Hanabi was blushing at the jacket as the blonde shinobi handed it to her, "w-why are you giving me this?" said Hanabi blushing.

"It looks like you need it more than me. Anyway I got extra at home" said Naruto smiling his trademark smile.

After his fox-like smile, Hanabi heart was pounding,_ 'What is going on?'_ thought Hanabi as she held Naruto's jacket.

"Well I go to go! I hope we she each other later!" said Naruto as he walked out of the house; "Uh... yeah" said Hanabi with a blush as she saw Naruto walk away.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

** Sorry if this chapter is kinda short, but I hope you enjoyed this**

**So tell me what should happen to the swapped Hyuuga Sisters in the next chapter?**

**Option 1: Hanabi trains her new body, and then runs into Naruto**

**Option 2: Hanabi and Hinata spend the day bonding**

**Option 3: Both 1 & 2**


	3. Possible Remake

**Hey Guy, Dragonstorm here**

I'm aware that I havent been working on this story lately and no I'm not abandoning it. I'm thinking of redoing it, but I want to know from you that if I should follow the same plot (Hanabi wishing on a star) or do a new plot

The new plot involves Hanabi discovering an age-transferring jutsu that alters reality and uses on Hinata out of jealousy and her secret crush on Naruto.

So tell what should I do, if I should continued the same path or redo it in general with a new plot.

Also remember to check out my currrent poll for my other story "Naruto: Monster Tamers XD" about the final 3 or 4 girls for the Harem, also I added Hana Inuzuka and Female Haku to the list

**Until then, this Dragonstorm or should I say Dracoknight becuase I'm changing my penname to match my DeviantArt username**


	4. Chapter 3: Hyuuga Day Out

**Sister Swap Ch 3: Hyuuga Day Out**

**Summary: Hanabi Hyuuga, Hinata's younger sister is jealous of her older sister, Hinata. One night Hinata is left in charge while their father is away, Hanabi makes a wish on a shooting star for a bit of fun to help her relief some of the jealousy of her old sister. See what happens when Hanabi's wish come true?**

** Coupling: NarutoxHanabi, a bit of NaruHina**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Note: I'm sticking to this story line**

* * *

**The Following Day**

Hanabi awoke from her sleep, she noticed that it was much later than she usually gets up, "I guess I'd stayed up to long" moaned Hanabi feeling extremely tried as she stretched arms high up in the air and quickly dropped her arms down but when she did, she felt another piece of clothing on her.

Hanabi looked down and saw an orange and black jacket, and then remember what happen the previous day. A little blush appeared on her face, "That jerk…." said Hanabi as she got dress, she wore a fishnet shirt and black pants, she wore high heeled shoes and was wearing Naruto's jacket.

She walked out of her room and she headed to the kitchen to see Hinata sitting at the table, Hinata was eating something when she turned and saw Hanabi's jacket.

"W-wow…..Is that? Naruto-kun's jacket!?" cried Hinata with a smile, she ran over to Hanabi and touched the jacket, "Wow, Naruto-kun jacket… that is so cool…." said Hinata blushing and feeling a bit jealous at her sister.

"Not really, I mean it's just a jacket nothing special" said Hanabi as Hinata looked at the jacket, a smell entered her nose, Hinata cringe at the smell of it, "Nee-san, you smell really bad!" said Hinata

Hanabi lift her arm up and smelled herself, she gasped and quickly drop her arm, "Ugh your right! I guess if the smell from the training last night" said Hanabi to herself.

She was remembering about last night as she was training and practicing her new teen body, she discovered that she had the same skills as her formerly older sister did and trained all night to perfect it, this sudden smell gave Hanabi an idea on what to do today,.

"Hey Hinata, how about we go the day together today? After I go shower" said Hanabi

"Yeah, let's do that!" cried Hinata.

* * *

**An hour later**

After taking a quick and good Shower, Hanabi and Hinata went into the village's market place. The two girls walked through the market place and stopped at a tea shop for a break, and order some green tea and some bean cakes.

While the girls were eating, Hinata asked "Nee-san, do you like Naruto-kun?"

Hanabi knew her sister had a massive crush on Naruto before the swap, and still has it now. She thought for moment and recalling the event of the previous day with Naruto.

Hanabi blushed as well feeling both aroused and embarrassed that Naruto saw her chest before she replied "I'm not sure, but he has been growing on me recently" as she hide the full truth from Hinata that she actually liked Naruto.

Hinata sighed happily that her sister wouldn't interfere with her future attempts to be with Naruto, as Hanabi thought _'Maybe I should get her with Naruto's sidekick Konohamaru, he's sort of like Naruto expect more naïve'_ and then said "Hey Hinata, why don't go to one of the training grounds and spar for a while?"

Hinata became nervous for a moment before answered, she wasn't a fan of fighting with her sister, "Nee-san, I'm not sure" replied Hinata

"Come on Hinata, just a friendly spar between sisters. Father wouldn't be there to judge us" commented Hanabi as she tried to boost Hinata's confidence.

"Well okay, if it just you and me" Hinata commented. The two girls were off and headed to one of the training ground.

* * *

**Training Ground 8, few hours later**

Hanabi and Hinata spent two hour sparring with each other, Hanabi praised Hinata to help her confidence problem and both girls were tired to the bone, "Nee-san, can we go home, I'm care of tired" asked Hinata who was wiping sweat from her forehead

Hanabi stretched and replied "Sure, I'll carry you back home if you want me to?"

Her sister shook her head, "No nee-san but thank you" commented Hinata

"Alright then let get going" said Hanabi as she took the lead until she saw someone, it was Naruto who was walking by and spotted the girls leaving, both of the girls were blushing.

"Hi Hanabi, Hinata, so what brings you here?" asked Naruto

"Well we're did some sparring couple of hours ago and now we're leaving. Let's go Hinata" answered Hanabi as she hid her face and dragged Hinata away.

Naruto grabbed one of Hanabi's shoulder and said "Hanabi hold on I want to ask you something?"

Hanabi got a bit nervous and comment "ah, what you wanted to ask me?" curious what the blonde genin wanted

"Well I want to apologize about yesterday, I didn't mean to see…uh… you known like that" Naruto said with a blush creeping onto his face from seeing Hanabi naked, before continuing "So I wanted to make up to you by taking you to dinner or something?"

Hanabi took a deep breath and commented "You mean like a date"

"Well yeah, sort of like a date" Naruto stated while rubbing the back of his head

"Okay Uzumaki, I accept" said Hanabi knowing maybe she can learn more about Naruto and why her former big sister loves him

"Sure I guess I'll pick you around 7 tomorrow night" said Naruto causing Hinata to faint and Hanabi carrying her on her back.

"Fine by me" Hanabi commented as she left, but before she left, she stated "You know you're going to talk to my father first" causing Naruto to go paled

On the way home, Hanabi was thinking to herself that this is the excellent opportunity to learn about Naruto and perhaps pursue a relationship with him while her sister couldn't. Either this may make Naruto part of their family, if it works out.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Sorry this chapter is kind of short, still I got a new chapter done for this story. I hope you enjoyed it**

**Also I have another story in the works, so here is a sneak preview of it**

* * *

**The Office of the Namikaze Private Detectives**

Naruto was tired, eating ramen and complained "It's not my fault that he got himself into trouble" as he slammed his glass of water on top one of the photos. Naruto looked over the photo through the clear glass and spotted something.

_'What the..._ Naruto thought as he took out a magnifying glass and saw a piece of paper sticking out of Jiraiya's pocket

"Was that baby right?" said Naruto to himself, then he shook his head and commented "To Hell with it" as he got up and pulled down his bed from his cabinet.

Once he climbed into bed, Naruto rolled over and found himself face-to-face with the wanted Toon. Instantly they screamed "AHHHHHHHHH!?"

"How the hell you got in here?" asked Naruto

"Through the mail slot, I thought it was best for me to wait inside seeing how I wanted for murder" Roger replied nervously

"No kidding! Just talking to you could get me a rap for aiding and abetting. Wait a minute" stated Naruto and then he realized something and asked "Anybody know you're here?"

Roger replied "Nobody", and then he leaped on to the bed and then said "Not a soul. Except er..."

This got Naruto angry and retorted "Who?"

"Well you see, I didn't know where you're address was. So I asked the newsboy. He didn't know. So I asked the fireman, the greengrocer, the butcher, the baker. They didn't know! But the Ramen Shop family, they knew" explained Roger

_Damn it Teuchi and Ayame_ thought Naruto before shouting "Now the whole freaking city knows. That's it you have to go Get out!? Get Out!?" as he grabbed Roger and head to the door as the rabbit screamed "Hey! Hey Naruto, take it easy will ya. Please Naruto, don't throw me out. You're making a big mistake. I didn't kill anybody. I swear. This whole thing's a set up. A scam. A frame job! Ow! Naruto. I could never hurt anybody."

Naruto stretched Roger like a rubber band as Roger whined "Ow! My whole purpose in life is to maaake, peeeeopllllle, laugh!" as Roger shot back landed on the bed

"Okay I admit, I was a bit stream about the pictures of Jessica. So I ran to the Ink and..." Roger started to confess until Naruto charged towards and fail

"...and Paint Club. But she wasn't in her dressing room so I wrote her a love letter." finished Roger

"Hold on, You're telling me that in a fit of jealousy you wrote you're wife a love letter?" Naruto shocked

Roger nodded and replied "That's right! I know she was just an innocent victim of circumstance"

"So you went with the old Lipstick on mirror routine huh?" Naruto guess as he thorugh back at the times he done it with Hinata

The rabbit nodded again and answered "Lipstick yes, Mirror No. I found a nice clean piece of paper" as he took out a letter and began to read it "Dear Jessica. How do I love thee? Let me count the ways. One one thousand! Two one thousand! Three one thousand! Four one thous..."

Until He was interrupted by Naruto, the blonde detective asked "Why you didn't leave it there?"

"Obviously a poem of this power and sensitivity must..." answered Roger as Naruto grabbed the rabbit by the ear placing him on the ground "Aaaaaaagh!... be read in person so I went home to wait for her but the weasels were there waiting for me! So. So I ran" said Roger finishing his story

Naruto asked Roger, why he came to him because Naruto was the one that took the pictures in the place. Roger explained whenever a Toon was in trouble they would to Namikaze Private Detective

"It's not anymore" stated Naruto was he picked up his empty bowl of ramen, then he notice Roger was about to sit "GET OUT OF THAT CHAIR" shouted Naruto angrly at the rabbit before calming down and saying "It's my father's chair"

"So where is your papa, he seems like a sensitive and, sober fellow" Roger commented as he saw a picture of Naruto when he was child and his parent was alive

Naruto had it and picked up the phone and said "That's it. I'm calling the cops"

"Go ahead! Call the cops! I come here for help and what do you do? You turn me in. No don't. Don't feel guilty about me" said Roger as he opens a door "So long... and thanks for nothing."

Roger slams the door behind him sending a pile of papers on a nearby set of drawers crashing down.

"That's the closet, Idoit" Naruto said as he slamed the phone and head to the closet. He opens the closet and looks for Roger, but he was no where to be found

Suddenly Roger emerge out of Naruto's jacket and said "Naruto Namikaze! You're under arrest!Plplplplplll!" as he places a pair of cuffs on Naruto's hand Plplplplplll!

This pushed Naruto as bit more as he shouted "Get out of here! Idiot. I got no keys for these cuffs" as he tossed Roger back onto the bed

* * *

**End of Preview**

**So that was a preview of an adaption of "Who Framed Roger Rabbit?" ****expect I'll have the Naruto Character playing the human roles, but the toon will be the same along with a few more**

**Roles**

**Naruto- Eddie**

**Hinata- Dolores**

**Danzo/Orochimaru- Judge Doom**

**Jiraiya- Marvin acme**

**Etc...**

**In other news, my poll relating to my other Story "Naruto: Monster Tamers Xd" is closing soon on May 1****st**** at 12am. Remember to vote there and I'll have a new poll in the future on which you want me to update on the most.**

**See ya, Dracoknight**


End file.
